The Demon Butterfly
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: (Re-write of Gin's Sister except extremely revamped.) "Who are you?" "An old friend." "You were dead!" "I know." After being thrown into the Soul Society with Gin as a baby, they survive until they are required to split. When Cho finds her way back to her family it's with unusual circumstances. With this new life, what will happen when she gets involved with the future visards?


**NEW STORY TIME...sort of...this is actually a revamped version of Gin's Sister. Same concept kind of, but changed a lot. I hope you all enjoy anyways. And for those of you who are knew...thanks for joining! Those of you looking for a Safe in Your Arms update, patience please. I'm working on some ideas. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this new story I've worked up. I also just finished finals.**

**One and only disclaimer-If I owned Bleach, do you really think that I'd be writing this damn thing?**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

A little boy with silver woke up on the dirt ground of the Soul Society, his arm draped over a small child barely out of infancy. He blinked his bright sky-blue eyes a few times, flashbacks of how they got there flashing in his mind. He didn't know about his parents, but he knew he and his sister, the young girl under his arm, had been killed when they got hit by rogue bullets from a gun fight in an alley way as his family was passing by. After the shots died down, he found that he was gripping his sisters hand with a chain hanging from his chest and his sisters and his own bodies laying face down on the ground covered in blood. He flipped himself over and looked up at the sky. After maybe a week the two had been found by a person clad in a black kimono. The person said that they would send the two children to a better place. But before the person could even lay a finger on them, the boy had asked if he would be able to cross with his sister, or if they would get separated. When the mystery person said they did not know, he had said that unless he could cross with his sister, he wasn't going a few seconds the person had agreed and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the dirt ground with his sister.

With that his sister began to cry, and he quickly picked her up and held her close, whispering in her ear "It's all okay now, my dear Cho, we're in a better place now, so don't cry."

"Mama, Dada...gone. Where dey go Gin?" the girl, Cho, cried. Cho was rather small for her age, a little over a year, but was able to somewhat walk a talk.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while, Cho, if at all. We'll have to figure out how to get by on our own for now, my little butterfly…" Gin said quietly

* * *

><p>It had been about a year since Gin and Cho had found a place to stay, and Gin had gone out to find some food while Cho was sleeping. Along the way, he found a rather interesting girl named Rangiku Matsumoto on the ground. After giving some food to restore some of her strength, he brought her back to the place he was staying.<p>

"This is some place Gin, do you live alone?" she asked as she walked into the spacious, but holey, house.

"I have a little sister who's sleeping right now. We were sent here together after we died." He said setting the food down on the makeshift table. As he set the stuff down a young girl with big, bright sky blue eyes and longish silver hair walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Gin, where you go? You left." She asked in her childish voice. When she saw Rangiku, Cho pointed at her "Sissy?" she asked tilting her head. Rangiku looked over at Gin, who was chuckling, confused. He kneeled down in front of his sister and patted her head.

"Cho, this is Rangiku. She'll be staying with us for a while since she has no where else to go. Rangiku," he looked over at the strawberry blond "this is my little sister, Cho."

Rangiku smiled as she saw Cho look between her and Gin confused. "So Sissy." she stated. Gin stopped and looked at her shocked as Cho walked over to where Rangiku was sitting down and sat in her lap and wrapping her small arms around Rangiku's neck in a hug. Rangiku chuckled and gently wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Only if that's what you want." she laughed. Cho nodded.

"You now my big sissy, Gin be my ni-chan. You both take care of me." she said closing her eyes and leaning against Rangiku's shoulder.

And on that day? All three of their lives changed forever.

"Gin! Where are you going!" Rangiku yelled as she ran towards his walking figure. It had been three years since they had been staying together.

"I'm joining the Soul Reaper Academy." He stated simply.

"But what about Cho? Are you just going to leave her!" She yelled

"I have to damn it! She has you anyway!" he said turning towards her. She froze when she saw that he was crying a little.

"No...she doesn't. Not if you leave. I promised myself the day you found me that I would go wherever you go. And if you're still going to do this, I think I know a place where she'll be able to stay. There's an older women with a child about Cho's age who has rather high spirit energy like Cho. I'm sure she'll grow up perfectly fine there. We can even leave a note with her giving details about how to find us in the future." Gin looked at the ground.

"I'll go grab her, will you write the not, Rangiku?"

"Yeah…" she said quietly. They quickly ran back to the house. Gin picked up Cho and got her ready for the cold while Rangiku wrote a note.

"Big Brother, where are we going?" Cho asked

"We're going to take you to a better home and you'll stay there for a while. Me and Rangiku have to go somewhere for a long time, so will you make me a promise?" he said kneeling in front of the small girl.

"Anything for Big Brother."

Gin gave a teary smile "When the time comes and you're ready, come and find us? We can't bring you now, but I want you to join us in the future. I promise, you'll know when you're ready and we'll leave a note with you until that time. Wait to open it until you're a hundred percent sure you're ready, okay?"

"Of course ni-chan. I'll try and be ready as soon as I can, because I want to be with Big Brother and Sissy again." she said softly, trying not to cry. Gin pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will always love you, Cho. Never forget that. Now hold on tight." he picked her up and walked out into the snow. "Let's go, Rangiku." he called behind him. And then they took off.

* * *

><p>It had been five years since Cho had found herself with a new family, and she was now ten. There was an old lady who had become a grandmother like figure to her and a boy who had quickly become her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She had also met someone who she considered her sister, Momo Hinamori. Momo seemed to be a little older than the other two, but she loved hanging out with them. Although she had recently taken the entrance exams to the Soul Reaper Academy and was waiting for the results. Since they would be arriving any day, the three decided to go out for a while since it was most likely Momo would make it in and then they would see each other a lot less.<p>

"Hey, I'll catch up to you two in a few minutes. I'm going to go buy something real quick." Cho said taking off. She always did this when they went out. She had a vague memory from when she was little of someone giving her a certain kind of candy. Once she was able to find it, she bought it when ever she could. As she dashed through the she froze in the middle of the street as she heard the voice call in her head.

_'Go down the alleyway, little one. Your future lies that way.'_

Cho turned every direction trying to find where it came from as the rest of the world faded out. She looked down the closest alleyway and saw a rather large black and red butterfly.

_'Follow me, child.'_ it said as it started flying farther into the alley way. Cho couldn't help but follow. As she got deeper, she could hear the screams of someone younger than her. She took off, trying to find the source of the screams. As she came to an opening in between buildings she saw older men beating a girl who looked younger than Cho.

_'Save her.'_ the butterfly said simply

"What are you people doing to her!" Cho yelled. Then men stopped what they were doing and turned around to face their visitor.

"Why hello there, little girl. Are you here to join the fun?" the man said digging his heel into the girls chest. It looked like she couldn't breath. Cho didn't know where it came from, but a sudden burst of energy came forth. She was furious. A ball of blue energy formed in her palm as she flashed forward and rammed it into the mans chest. She picked up the smaller girl and got on top of a roof and gently set the girl down.

"Are you okay?" Cho asked. The girl gave a nod. "My name's Cho, can I ask what yours is?"

"N-nanao I-ise." She stuttered. Cho smiled.

"Well Nanao, it's nice to meet you. Now please don't look and cover your ears, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do. I'll make sure those bastards never touch you again." Cho growled at the end. She jumped down the roof, to angry to be surprised it didn't hurt. She glared at the men before her.

"You dare hurt an innocent child…" she muttered, a blue energy starting to surround her.

"You, you bitch! Do you know who we are!" one of them yelled

"No, and I don't care. Anyone who hurts a child…" she looked him in the eye "DESERVES DEATH!" the energy around her spiked even higher.

_'That is right, young one. Now call my name and finish these pigs off.'_

"I'm going to cut you it to pieces until there's nothing left of you." She held out her arm to the side and a katana formed in her hand. She gripped it tightly as she called out the name of her new zanpakuto. "Crystalize...Akuma Tori!" The blade shattered into pieces, each piece turning into a small butterfly. The butterflies flew towards the men and surrounded them. When the beautiful creature pulled away the men were frozen in crystal. Cho walked over and placed her hand on the crystal as her sword returned to it's natural shape in her hand.

"Shatter…" she said quietly. She pulled her hand away and jumped up onto the roof. The last thing she heard before landing was a cracking sound, something shattering, and a scream. She walked over to Nanao and gently removed her hand from her ears. and pulled the young girl into a hug.

"It's all over now…" Cho whispered.

_'Nice job, young one. Now your real life will begin.'_ the feminine voice faded.

Cho stiffened as she felt a high energy heading her way and held the girl in her arms closer. She would do everything in her power to protect Nanao from harm.

"What the hell happen here, hm?" a voice asked. Cho turned and saw a man in a black kimono and a white coat with the number five on it. He also had long blond hair.

"Who are you, are you here to hurt her to?" Cho growled.

"'Course not. I was romin' around here when I felt a spike in spirit pressure. I'm assumin' that came from you?" The man asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir."

"Well, either way, would you mind taking me to where you live? I can explain and you can help clean up the girl." the man said. Cho gave a nod and stood up along with picking up Nanao. She jumped off the building and headed back to her grandmother's house, the man quickly following. When they arrived at the comfy home, Cho called her grandmother over.

"Grandma? Can you grab some medical supplies?" Cho called. After a minute he grandmother ran in with the supplies. "Can you please treat this child? She was injured."

"Of course dear, but why is a Soul Reaper here?"

"A Soul Reaper?" Cho questioned.

"If you don't mind miss, I'd like to explain it to her. I some what witnessed her fight to protect this child, and I believe she could immediately join our ranks as a high ranking seated officer." The man said

"A seated officer?" Her grandmother questioned.

"Yes. I witnessed her Shikai and her spiritual energy. If she wishes, I would like to bring her in front of the squad captains and show them what she can do."

"Then I do believe it's time...I'll be right back." Cho's grandmother quickly left and returned with a folded piece of paper and handed it to Cho.

"Five years ago, two young teens showed up at my door with a child. They said that they had to do something and could no longer take care of her. So they asked me to take care of her until a certain situation arose., something much like this one, to give you a letter. I believe you should finally be able to read it." Cho quickly opened the letter and read it.

_My Little Butterfly,_

_I'm sorry to say this but Rangiku and I have to go somewhere. We joined the Soul Reaper Academy. And if you are reading this, you most likely soon will to. I hope you will be able to keep your promise and find the two of us. We have no idea where we will be or if we'll even be alive. We both love you very much, my dear sister. Remember Cho, whatever happens, never give up on your dreams._

_With Love,_

_Your Brother Gin_

Before she realized it, Cho was crying. She quickly wiped her tears, and looked the man in the eye.

"What are Soul Reapers?" She asked seriously, forcing memories to the back of her mind until she could go through them without distraction.

The blond man smirked "Soul Reapers are souls who can manifest their spirit energy to do many things. They also have a separate part of their soul that is like another person, their partner in a sense." he took his sword from his side and set it on the table. "They manifest into swords call zanpakuto. Each one is different in this form as well as in their soul form. Their personalities also vary. This is my sword, Sakanade. Normally, Soul Reapers are unable to communicate with their zanpakuto, until years of training after they graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy. You, along with a few others, are able to summon them before graduating or even before entering the Academy in your case. Anyway, Soul Reapers keep the balance of souls in the World of the Living and the Soul Society some what equal. There are also creatures called hollows, who have lost their heart as a normal soul and solely survive to feed off of other souls. Another reason we exist is to purify hollows and send their purified souls here, to the Soul Society. We also perform a 'soul burial'. We find wandering souls in the real word and perform a ceremony to send them here as well, unless they were murderers or criminals. In that case we send them to Hell.

"Soul Reapers work in a group call the 13 Court Guard Squads. There are two other groups called the Stealth Force and the Kido Corps who are also part of protecting the Soul Society. We also serve the Soul King. He has the Royal Guard, who are also Soul Reapers, who live in the Soul King's Palace and are his special protectors. In the Seireitei, we're given orders by the Head Captain, and the captain of Squad One. The only people who can overrule his orders are the Central 46. Does that all make sense?" he asked. Cho nodded.

"So you want to bring me in front of the 13 Court Guard Squads captains and show them my abilities?" The man nodded "What will happen if I choose to go with you?"

"Well, I'd take you to meet the Head Captain, if he deems you worthy enough to be tested, he'll call all the captains together for a captains meeting along with the lieutenants and possibly a few third seats and he'll ask you to show them all what you can do and maybe ask you to fight someone to see just how strong you are."

"And if I'm deemed strong enough?"

"He'll probably put you in my division so I can train you a little and show you all the ropes and then he'll probably put you in the highest seat that's open depending on your strength."

"If I join you, will I be able to visit Toshiro, Grandma, and Momo often?"

"Most likely. The high seat you have, the less missions you'll go on. But when you do, they have a tendency to be rather long and hard. There's also quite a bit of paperwork to do." he made a face as he stated the last part. Cho looked at the tables surface, thinking. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll do it, but only if you'll help me find two people once we get there. I want them to be at the meeting if there is one. They're my brother and sister." Cho said. The man gave a nod.

"I like your attitude. I have a feeling we'll get along rather nicely. What's your name by the way?"

"Cho, yours?" the man stood up.

"Shinji Hirako, captain of squad five at your service." He bowed. Cho stood up as well and bowed.

"That you for giving me this opportunity, Captain Hirako."

"You can call me Shinji, you'll be one of my few exceptions for what you call me."

"Alright then, Shinji." he smiled at her, when suddenly Toshiro and Momo burst through the door.

"Where the fudge did you go!" Momo screamed. Cho gave a small smile and gave her friend a hug. Then she handed her the letter from her brother and watched as Momo and Toshiro read it. After a minute Toshiro spoke up "So your brother's...a Soul Reaper?" he asked. Cho nodded.

"When I went to go find the candy, I ran into a little girl who was getting beaten. I stopped the men from doing that when Shinji found me. He wants to see if I can join the 13 Court Guard Squads…" she spoke softly.

"Well, if that's what you want to do...then I can't stop you. Just promise you'll visit often, alright? First Momo and now you...I might have to join to just so I'll be able to see you two more." Toshiro chuckled. Cho burst into tears and hugged him.

"I will as often as I can, I'll never forget you, Toshiro…" she cried. She pulled away and wiped her tears and then hugged Momo. "I expect to see you around, Momo."

"Of course, I can't let you stay ahead of me for so long." She smiled teary eyed. Then Cho moved on to her grandmother.

"Thank you for taking care of me for so long...and please make sure Toshiro stays healthy." She smiled hugging her grandmother

"Of course, dear. Be safe…"

And with that, Shinji took Cho to see the Head Captain.

* * *

><p>Shinji walked right into the captains hall without even knocking, dragging Cho along with him. There was an old man standing at the end waiting for them.<p>

"I assume you're Cho?" the old man asked, she gave nod. "So why is it that Shinji has brought you here?"

"I am not fully certain sir, but he found me fighting in an alleyway and requested that I show you my abilities to see if I could join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Is that true, Shinji?"

"Yes, Head Captain"

"You have witnessed these abilities and deem them strong enough to automatically enter the Court Guard Squads?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall summon the captains and lieutenants immediately."

"If you do not mind me speaking out, Head Captain, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, Child."

"My brother and a girl who helped raise me joined the Soul Reaper Academy, and may be soul reapers now, do you think you could find them?" Cho asked bowing her head.

"We can try, what are their names?"

"Gin and Rangiku, Sir." Shinji froze.

"What's your full name, Cho?" He asked

"Cho Ichimaru, my brother is Gin Ichimaru and my 'sister' is Rangiku Matsumoto." She looked up from underneath her hair.

"Cho, your brother is the third seat in my squad." her eyes widened and she quickly turned towards Shinji.

"How is he, is he okay?" Shinji patted her head

"He's fine, I can call him along with my lieutenant." Cho ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Shinji."

"It's no problem." Cho let go and turned back to the Head Captain who was speaking to a black butterfly.

"They have all been summoned. I told Squad Five and Ten to come here as quickly as possible." Cho nodded.

"Thank you Head Captain."

The first two people to arrive were Squad Ten. A black haired man with a captains coat walked in first with a strawberry blond girl hot on his heals.

"Captain, why would we be told to come here as quickly as possible, what's so important this-" Rangiku stopped in her tracks when she saw Cho. "Cho?" she asked quietly. Cho could hold back her tears of joy as she ran forward and hugged her sister. "I can't believe it's actually you!" Rangiku said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe it was so easy to find you guys!" Cho pulled away and wiped her tears. "I might be able to fight with you guys, to. That's why I'm here, Shinji found me and brought me here to be tested."

"So this is the new girl, we can hold a spot open in the squad for her if you wish Head Captain."

"We shall see how strong she really is,then we shall see. She will start out in Squad Five so she can learn the ropes though."

"Yes, sir." the man turned towards Cho. "It's nice to meet you, Cho. My name is Isshin Shiba."

"Do you mind if I call you Isshin? Or should I address you as Captain Shiba?"

"Either one kid." Just then two more people walked through the door.

"No offense, Head Captain, but why was our third seat summoned?" a guy with brown hair and a lieutenant's badge he said as he got closer to them. When Cho saw a kid with silver hair looking around bored she called out.

"Gin?" she called. His head snapped towards Cho's voice and when he saw her, his eyes widened.

"Cho?" He asked quietly. She nodded, starting to cry again. She ran forward again and tackled him in a hug. He stopped them from falling back and held her close, crying a little to.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Shinji found me and brought me here. They want to test my abilities to see if I'm strong enough to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." With his arms still around his sister, Gin turned towards Shinji.

"Thank you, Captain."

"No need to thank me, Gin. I didn't know she was your sister until we got here. I volunteered to take her in our squad to teach her everything she needs to know, I'm assuming you want to help with that?"

"Of course." With that, the other captains and lieutenants showed up quickly. When they had all arrived and were lined up Cho kneeled in front of the Head Captain and Shinji stood a little ways behind her.

"Would you like to tell us all how Captain Hirako found you?" The Head Captain asked. Cho nodded.

"I was walking through my Rukon district with my friends when I split from them to try and find something of my own. As I was walking around I started to hear a voice in my head. I looked down and alleyway and saw a butterfly. She told me to follow her, so I did. When I got to the end of the alley way I saw these men attacking a young girl. The butterfly told me to confront them and fight. When I got them away from the girl, the voice told me to call her name. When I did, a sword appeared in my hand and I killed the men. Shortly after that Shinji found me, and took me to where I lived where he explained somethings to me. He asked me if I was interested in joining the Court Guard Squads and I said yes. So he brought me here to in front of all of you so I could show you my abilities."

"Did you witness her fight, Captain Hirako?"

"I only witnessed her finishing move. It was powerful, but even before I saw her, I could sense how strong her spirit pressure was. Her spirit pressure was on par with a lieutenant." Shinji concluded.

"Could you summon your sword, child?" the Head Captain asked. Cho nodded. She closed her eyes and searched around inside her mind.

_'I need you, Akuma Tori. Please come out.'_

_'Of course, child. Just open your eyes.'_

When Cho opened her eyes she saw the same black and red butterfly as before. She held out her hand and called her partners name.

"Come forward, Akuma Tori!" Cho called. The sword appeared in her hand and she smiled as she really looked at it's beauty. The guard was shaped like a four petaled blower with butterfly shaped holes in each one. The fabric was a deep red. She swung the sword around a little bit then held it straight up in front of her face. "Crystalize…" Cho whispered. Again, the blade shattered into many different butterflies. The flew together in the center of the room in a pile and then the all turned into crystal. Cho walked over and pressed her palm against the beautiful stone. "Shatter." She called softly. she took a few steps away and the stone cracked and broke into millions of pieces.

_'My dear, I believe in you. Call my other name as well and show them what you really have.'_

Cho's red and black spirit energy swirled around her and began to increase rapidly and everyone in the room stared in shock as she called out for her sword.

"Bankai, Akai Akuma Tori!" She yelled over the roar of her own spirit energy. All the butterflies gathered around her and everything was silent as the butterflies crystallized around her. Everyone stood frozen looking at the girl in the stone. There was a spike of spiritual energy and it shattered, a blinding light made everyone cover their eyes. When they all looked back, Cho had red and black butterfly wings protruding from her back and two daggers, one in each hand. The energy died down and then exploded out. The captains jumped in front of their subordinates and blocked them from the strong spirit energy. After a second of everyone freezing, the wings and daggers shattered and reformed as her sealed zanpakuto. She collapsed on her knees in shock, breathing heavily.

_'Tread lightly for now, child. I will aid you with your life for now. I care about you, but until you learn to fully wield me, I will not teach you everything you need to know. Do you understand?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Good.'_

"I do believe we have a new officer in our ranks. Captain Hirako, you shall instruct her how to properly fight, use kido, and how to talk to her zanpakuto."

"Yes, Sir."

"You are all dismissed. Cho, you shall stay with your brother for now as an unseated officer until you are deemed fit for duty. Then you shall be placed as the third seat in Squad Ten." Cho nodded, still on the floor in shock. Gin walked over and held out his hand.

"That is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen. I look forward to working with you, sister." he said giving her a non-creepy smile. Cho chuckled

"That certainly was interesting." just then, Aizen walked over.

"It is nice to meet you, Cho. I look forward to working with you, no matter how short or long that time period will be." Cho bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, Sir." Shinji walked over then as well.

"So, shall we head back to the barracks? Let's all get some rest. Tomorrow I'll start teaching you some things and Sosuke and Gin can do the paperwork." Cho laughed.

"Whatever works."

* * *

><p>It had been a few years since Cho had joined the squads. Kido came easily to her as well as how to properly fight with a sword and her daggers. She also quickly grew close to her zanpakuto and grew stronger and learned new abilities. She left for her position as Squad Ten's third seat after about a month. She had become friends with many of the captains and lieutenants. She tried her best to stay away from Squad Eleven though, Zaraki was always chasing her, asking for a fight. Things were going smoothly. She was even allowed to visit Toshiro every weekend and she frequently visited the Academy as a guest speaker, tutor, or even just to visit Momo. Things were great, until the disappearances started happening. She had gone to visit Hiyori in Squad Twelve and asked her captain if she could travel with her when Hiyori was asked to go into the field to gain some research material. The two had grown close over the years as well.<p>

When they arrived at the scene, they were attacked, just like the rest of the soon to be vizards. They all fought, but it was no use. None of them could bring themselves to fight against their friends. And soon they all had masks covering their faces, and they were sentenced to death.

* * *

><p>After they had all been able to escape from the Soul Society, they were able to create a base in a warehouse in Karakura Town. They trained to control their powers. all except one. Ever since the incident, Cho had been comatose. It was obvious she had won the battle against her hollow since the mask had fallen off, but she had stayed unconscious. Until the day when a substitute Soul Reaper was created.<p>

When Rukia plunged her sword into Ichigo's chest, the similar spirit energy to her captain woke her up. When she woke up, she had no memories whatsoever and she ran out of the warehouse and wandered around the town. When she ran into a young girl, Karin, she was taken to the Kurosaki clinic, where she came face to face with Isshin. He recognized her of course, but he hid his surprise and checked her. When he found nothing wrong with her, he stated that she was fine, but if she needed anywhere to stay, she could stay there for a while. Over the time of her stay, she grew close to Karin and they played quite a bit of soccer together.

She stayed there, with no memory of her life, until Ichigo and the Quincy had their 'duel'. The mass amount of hollow spirit energy woke up her inner hollow and brought her memories back. That day she left the clinic with a note on the bed explaining what happened and thanking Isshin for taking care of her and stating that it was nice to see him after so long.

With that she tracked down the warehouse again and simply walked in.

"I'm back!" she yelled. A red and black butterfly quickly flew up to her and flew around her head. "I'm sorry about the long wait, dear friend. But I'm back." Cho said smiling. Shinji suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, where the hell have you been?" he yelled

"Well waking up in a random place without memories freaks a person out, ya know? Isshin's kid found me and took me to his place. He took care of me until I got my memories back."

"Well it's good to have you back." He summoned his sword "What do you say a few friendly matches? You being comatose might have made you rusty." he said with his signature grin.

"You're on." Cho smirked. She held her hand out to the side and the butterfly landed on the back over her hand, quickly morphing into her blade, and with that they leapt into the air and started the spar match.

It had been a few months since Cho had woken up and she had enrolled at Karakura Highschool to watch over Ichigo under Shinji's request. As soon as Shinji had seen him, he wanted Ichigo to join. So how could she refuse? She had been keeping a close eye on him. Of course he had asked what she was doing there and she replied that she had gotten her memories back and realized she was older than she thought. She was currently laying down on the air while Shinji was hanging upside down in the sky.

"So you're finally going to approach him?" Cho asked

"Yup, it's finally time I talk to him. Will you help if things get screwy?"

"Of course."

Oh how things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed that, if you did, tell me and I'll get to work on the next chappie right away. Anywhos it, see you next time my dear readers. Peace and happy holidays! (Don't forget to like, follow, review and get cookies)<strong>

**~Crystal Flower of Solitude~**


End file.
